


Some Day

by stormin_thru_glitter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormin_thru_glitter/pseuds/stormin_thru_glitter
Summary: Ooooooh gosh I got some support for 'Pancakes and Cuddles' a few days ago so I just had to write some more Voltron stuff. Took me a day to write this, so I hope it's alright for you guys!! Also, no I'm not evil, I've just never written angst before so this is a bit of an experimentWarnings: angst??





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooh gosh I got some support for 'Pancakes and Cuddles' a few days ago so I just had to write some more Voltron stuff. Took me a day to write this, so I hope it's alright for you guys!! Also, no I'm not evil, I've just never written angst before so this is a bit of an experiment
> 
> Warnings: angst??

It was a comfortable heat, not one he'd wish to hide under a tree for. The sun hovered at its peak as Keith made his way out to the barn, hand in hand with Lance who wore borrowed overalls and a pair of stained work boots. Together they were meant to release the cows into the wide pasture Keith had grown up on, learning to plow with his dad and garden with his mom. 

He laughed as the Holsteins pranced and danced out of their wooden home, and stole a small kiss from his boyfriend, who turned and walked into the ramshackle barn himself, ready at the hay to get to work as he promised the Koganes. Keith smiled to himself as they worked for seemingly hours behind the main house, finally going back to the house for a cool lemonade and small sandwich before supper. 

They sat side by side on the porch swing, staring out on the horizon, watching the sun slowly dip behind the prairie, turning the sky warm shades of yellow, red, and dusted orange. The desert owls crawled from their burrows, hooting and screeching across the darkening sky, all the while Keith and Lance sat knitted together in perfect bliss, each drifting off to sleep from their long day. 

As Keith felt his eyes close, he was overcome with the sensation of falling from the swing, unable to control his descent. 

Keith shot up from floor of Lance's room, peering up over the edge of the bed to see it still empty and now cooling from the lack his body heat. He fled the room, sprinting through the corridors of the castle back into the infirmary bay, where he found his paladin still recovering in a chamber - stiff and unconscious. 

He rested his head on the glass of the container, placing his hand as close as it could be to his partner's, allowing himself to remember the dream. 

"Maybe some day, when this is all over." 

He sunk to his knees to the base of the chamber, curling in on himself, waiting.


End file.
